epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Epic Mickey Wiki
6th August 2016 New poll! A new layout for the Wiki will be coming soon. -RadSpyro A long time ago the sorcerer Yen Sid created a pen-and-paper world for his forgotten characters, held in an intricate model on a table, and accessible through a mirror. Mickey who finds himself inside Yen Sid's study, sees the model, and waits until Yen Sid is gone before going back to take another look at it. Mickey decides to create himself using paint but instead creates the Shadow Blot. Mickey tries to clean up the mess he made but instead spilled paint thinner on the model and allowed the Shadow Blot to enter the Wasteland. Mickey manages to escape without Yen Sid knowing, returning to his world where he went on to live to years of success and fame, but his meddling had consequences. The Paint Thinner allowed the main antagonist of Epic Mickey, the Shadow Blot to invade the paper-pen world and engaged in a series of war with the world's ruler, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit in the Blot Wars. The Blot wins over this struggle, and Oswald now blames Mickey for all this fiasco. Mickey, already plunged into the world by the Shadow Blot, must gain the trust of Oswald and defeat the Blot once and for all. Gremlin Gus Gremlin Gus is an old forgotten Gremlin and Disney character from an old Gremlins movie and several comic books. He serves as a guide to Mickey in his adventures in the Cartoon Wasteland (more..) Prototype.png Mickey vs. oswald.jpg Epic mickey storm blot by hamilton74-d37hkgg.jpg Diorama.jpg Gr8 guns battlefield.jpg Lonesome.jpg Dark beauty.jpg Projector Blot.jpg Extras float.jpg Mad doctor arena.jpg Cake cup.jpg Arena floor I.jpg Blobe.jpg Throne.jpg Battle em2.jpg Asiaboat.jpg Jungle head tree.jpg Edison concept.jpg Underground.jpg Inside arena.jpg Lab screen.jpg Disney Castle.jpg Start-up substation.jpg Extras 2.jpg Rainbow Falls Concept.jpg Oswald Combat Concept.jpg Enemy Concept.jpg EM2 Bog Easy concept.jpg Scenery Concept.jpg Mean Street concept.jpg Disney Gulch concept.jpg Floatyard & D.E.C concept.jpg Mickey double sided brush.png Oswald and the mad doc load screen.jpg Characters.png 23-DAYS-OF-DISNEY-SHAWN MELCHOR 10.jpg Mean Street North.png Picture0005.jpg Fortw 029.jpg Tron costume Oswald and Mickey.jpg Mickey and Oswald. Epic Mickey 2 art.jpg Music land.jpg FortW 039.jpg IMG 0484.jpg What are spatters doing in the castle?.jpg Oswald explaining blotworx.jpg Mickey thinning a cactus.jpg Disney gulch.PNG Scrn epicMickey2WiiU falls.jpg Beetlhack.jpg Disneyepicmickeyx.jpg Dragon 53.jpg MickOsGus.jpg Disney epic mickey 2 the power of 2 19 605x.jpg Clock Tower in Bad Ending.png Fortw 003.jpg Oswald dizzy!.jpg Usher.png Fortw 017.jpg original.jpg 308042-epic-mickey-2.jpg Image-0.jpg|Blot Alley in Epic Mickey 2 "Someone sabotaged this door." - Gremlin Tiestow, Epic Mickey ...That there are several test levels in Epic Mickey 2 that can't be accessed through normal gameplay? Which game(s) do you own? Epic Mickey Epic Mickey 2 Power of Illusion Epic Mickey/Epic Mickey 2 Epic Mickey/Power of Illusion Epic Mickey 2/Power of Illusion All of them Check out previous polls here! Who is your favorite character from the games? Mickey Mouse Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Gremlin Gus Horace Horsecollar Clarabelle Cow Animatronic Donald Animatronic Goofy Animatronic Daisy The Shadow Blot The Mad Doctor Gremlin Prescott Other __NOEDITSECTION__ it:Epic Mickey Wiki Category:Epic Mickey Wiki